


Can you taste my lust? Can you feel my sin?

by Heartofhubris



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: AFAB reader - Freeform, F/M, Light Bondage, PWP, PWP without Porn, Power Dynamics, Power Imbalance, Priest Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:20:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29455164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartofhubris/pseuds/Heartofhubris
Summary: But, the issue had arisen during your nights when he filtered into your dreams. Nights of imagining him taking you in the pews,laying you out on the dark woodtostrip you bare to his whims.When you focused back into the Father, you felt your blush travel up to your ears. The thoughts would only offer more confessions, and you didn’t want to add in more sins you had to confess.“We are all sinners,” Father Ford said.Enjoy the sacrilege, you damn heathenPriest Ford AU where he's aware of what he can do and he does it.
Relationships: Ford Pines/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Can you taste my lust? Can you feel my sin?

**Author's Note:**

> A/N the closest I got was being a christian when I was a kid then i got turned to hedonism cause I’m catholicphobic.  
> Also, he’s a really jaded priest; think supernatural corrupt priest.

“Forgive me, Father, for I have sinned.” You felt the power of your words as you said them, unwilling to meet his eyes, the shame a little too intense. Part of you wished that booths hadn’t been phased out as much; it would easily prevent the embarrassment you were currently feeling. You didn’t want to face the man who could easily give you judgement or absolution. 

Your embarrassment was clear, even you knew that. Perhaps he would read it as remorse for your actions, if you were really lucky. At the same time, you weren’t sure that you could handle expressing all of your illicit sins to him in a small, compact room, where his voice would reverberate around. 

Though, you were not free of the desire to just do that. The thoughts of him instructing your motions, speed or slow, was more than titillating to you. 

The cold light of day was more than enough for you to keep calm, to force a clinical view of your life and your sins. It would be only beneficial to you to have the lights on. 

Father Ford had joined your parish only a few months previous, but the nail in your coffin had been when he had given a sermon on the damages of lust. His words had gotten stuck in your head, the words of desire and craving forcing your actions for the next few nights in the depths of your bed. 

Though his voice was more than beautiful, you’d admit that you had gotten caught on his hands. You’d always been a large fan of hands, but when you double checked his, you had to count twice. Six fingers per hand, and you were instantly hooked. Every inch of him was delectable, and you could tell there was some muscle under his shirt. 

But, the issue had arisen during your nights when he filtered into your dreams. Nights of imagining him taking you in the pews,laying you out on the dark woodtostrip you bare to his whims. 

When you focused back into the Father, you felt your blush travel up to your ears. The thoughts would only offer more confessions, and you didn’t want to add in more sins you had to confess.

“We are all sinners,” Father Ford said, “Whenever you’re ready,” he then continued, prompting you to admit what you needed. Even then, it took a few more moments for you to speak up. 

“I…” You took a deep breath. “I have been lazy. I have been rude to strangers. I have lied, to my mother, a few times.” Your eyes moved to the floor, unable to look at him due to the shame. 

“Is that all?” Father Ford asked, and you shook your head, not yet finished. You were a little more nervous now. 

“No, Father.” You cleared your throat, to continue. “I… I have had very impure thoughts.” At least, that was a way to put it. The blush only got worse, and his silence spoke more than he ever could. You dared a glance up to him. 

His eyes were on you, his fingers laced in front of his face. The stark black of his outfit was brilliant against his skin. Your eyes traced the line of his wrists, up to his hands, each finger perfectly matched against another one. The position was enough to allow your dreams to flood through your mind again, lewd thoughts that would make anyone blush. Thoughts of his fingers forcing your head down on his cock as you sucked him off, him bending you over the pulpit and fucking into you, his hands holding your waist in just the right spot as he spoke Latin. 

“I have watched pornography, and pleasured myself to those images. As well, I have lusted after someone I shouldn’t.” Your eyes had moved to the edge of his desk, unable to meet his eyes. The embarrassment was nearly too much for you. 

“How often have you pleasured yourself?” he asked, words firm and unyielding. 

“I do not know, Father Ford,” was your meek response, the feeling of his name almost too familiar in your mouth. The number was much too high to actually admit to him. It was much more than what would even be considered alright to an atheist, you were sure. And, if it ever came out just who the subject was, you knew you would be unable to keep yourself sane again. 

“What kind of fantasies could you possibly be having?” he asked, his tone almost doubtful to your honesty. When you didn’t admit anything more, you knew that you had cursed yourself. His gaze was hot on you, clearly trying to read between the lines, and your actions. His silence wasn’t able to last too long, his certainty obvious in his words. “Or, who is involved in these fantasies?” 

His words were deeper than you could have possibly remembered, the sound wrapping around your body and gripping into the deepest part of you. And you knew the shiver that spread through you quickly was too obvious to claim it was just a breeze. Everything, from the timing, to the silence of your voice, made the answer he was looking for clear. However he decided to respond was going to be important, you knew that. Either spare you from, or damn you to, embarrassment. 

Your question was answered at his next statement, his voice deep, the sound sexier than you’d expected. 

“Come here,” he instructed. His words filled the silence, the pause becoming pregnant with the tension of possibilities. Everything was dependent on your next actions, be them good or bad. Moral, or Immortal. Catholic, or hedonistic. Fulfilling your fantasy, or allowing it to slip through your fingers. 

You were just as surprised as the father when you straightened, stood up, and walked around his desk. Your breath was inaudible, when your eyes met his blue. His voice was much quieter, though no less commanding, in his next words. 

“You can absolve your sins one of two ways. I will need your expressed, explicit permission for one… And the other is between you and God. The choice will be yours.” 

“I want the option that includes you,” was your response, soft enough to bow to his might. There was no doubt about your willingness. “Whatever it takes, so long as it involves you.” You meant every word, trying to convince him with that. It shouldn’t take too much more for him to hear the desire in your voice. 

Stanford’s hands were quick to take each of your wrists, pulling you close. He then moved your wrists to one of his large, perfect hands, whilst his freehand moved to your thigh, guiding you to set one leg on either side of his. As he pulled your wrists over his own shoulder, he used the momentum to kiss you, tightly sealing a promise. You knew it was just the start of what he was going to do, and you were more than excited to have that begin. 

His hand moved from your thigh at last, to the back 

The hand holding yours squeezed around your wrists for a moment, and he broke the kiss to instruct you. 

“Do not move your hands from there,” he murmured, and your response was a quick, almost excited nod. Both of his hands were then on your hips, starting to guide your hips against his crotch. He was able to press just right through his pants and your underwear. He slowly got hard as he felt you, his breath deepening just the barest bit. YOu couldn’t admit just how hot that was, to hear him breathe harder because of you, but it was now a goal of yours to hear him moan. 

You soon took over the speed, and hardness of your hips against him, guiding his length to brush against your clit, little shocks of pleasure popping through your body, a pleasure that felt almost too good to be real. You knew you shouldn’t be doing this, but it didn’t change just how much you wanted to. You finally had to move your head against his shoulder, moaning against his skin as you kissed the fabric of his shirt, the closest you were able to get. 

Yet, his hands tensed on our hips, slowing you back down. He tilted his head slightly to you, and whispered. 

“If you’re not careful, you will be committing gluttony.” The murmur sent shivers down your spine, and you couldn’t help your whimper. It was almost too illicit for you, the intensity of just what you were doing. 

“Will I be absolved of lust with this, Father?” you whispered in return. Cockiness wasn’t a good look for anyone, but you would be challenging if it was a sin. You pulled away, looking at him through your lashes. You were almost excited at his next words, the single word almost plucked from a dream you’d had. 

“Kneel,” was it, clearly a little flustered by your actions so far. You were more than happy to move to the floor, kneeling in front of him. This was playing out better than you’d expected this to ever play out. 

Your knees settled between his feet, and you met his gaze as he pulled out his cock. 

“Do you know what I want you to do?” Thankfully, the videos you had watched, and the stories you had read, allowed you to know just what he wanted you to do. You met his eyes just as you took him into your mouth, and his length heavy against your tongue. It took a little bit of work to get to his base, and your hand wrapped around his length. You were mostly mimicking what you’d watched in the videos, trying to give the best job you were able to. 

His moan was soft, but you still heard it. In that moment, you knew you wanted to hear every sound he wanted to give you. Yet, his breathing deepened, clearly trying to keep himself sane. 

Your tongue traced around the tip of his cock, and he couldn’t help his moan. You quickly started to bob, and he seemed to like that as well. You weren’t entirely sure what you were doing was right, but it was good enough, by his sounds. You felt wetness between your legs, the actions and sounds forcing a rise out of you. 

The dirty feeling of doing this, of sucking off a man of the cloth, was arousing you more than you’d expected. It was much more than just your fantasies. 

And all of it just made it even more fun to do. His hand moved to your neck, lightly starting to guide your motions. Each of his six fingers sent electricity to your core, your skin almost prickling under him. It was almost sweet, if it wasn’t so dirty of you both. But, his guide was more than helpful, allowing you to focus on technique a little more than rhythm. 

“Just like that,” he moaned out. The words were sexier than you’d ever heard before, and your legs pressed together, trying to relieve some of the pressure in your core. You never thought that this could ever happen to you, but fuck if it wasn’t hot that it was. 

Even with as much fun as you were having, he pulled your head off his length to take your gaze again. As soon as his cock slipped out of your mouth, you couldn’t help biting your lip. His eyes were more beautiful than ever before, blown wide by lust, taking just a moment to take you in. Your hands almost moved between your legs, until his voice once again graced you. 

“You’re doing so well,” was the praise, his fingers rubbing over your skin. It only took another moment for him to direct you again, his voice delicious in your ears. “I want you to bend over my desk, and spread your legs.” Your breathing hitched, when he broke physical connection with you. 

But, it didn’t take too long for you to follow his words, your body moving to lay down over the surface.You moved to rest on your forearms, looking back over your shoulder at him, almost as if you were seducing him. His hands moved to your hips, pulling you to just the right position for him. His hand then slipped to the hem of your skirt, pulling it up over your waist. As his chest pressed against your back, you felt his hand move under your hips, cupping over your sex. 

“You’re an absolute Jezebel,” he whispered into your ear and you shivered, the insult letting a moan come from your mouth. “Through this, I will absolve you of your sins.” His voice was gravelly, forcing a new shiver through each of your limbs. It was unfair just how attractive this man was. You felt your legs turn to jelly. “But, I just need to hear just how it was that you sinned. Can you do that for me?” His words were just soft enough to allow another shiver, until you realized just what it was he was asking. 

Every little piece of sin would cause more embarrassment to flow through you. But you also knew that the embarrassment would only make you more aroused. 

“Yes, Father,” you whispered, despite your uncertainty. His fingers finally slid along your slit, finding out just how wet you were for him. As it curled inside you, his first finger found your clit, allowing a firm pressure to circle the little nub. You pressed your hips back to him, already starting to feel greedy with your actions. 

Yet, it was clear that Ford wasn’t happy with your speed of sharing. 

“If you don’t share, this is where your absolution ends.” The warning was heard quickly, and your head nodded a little too eagerly. A deep breath, to focus, and you started trying to speak. 

“The… The night after you arrived, I woke up from a dream in the early morning.” Your shoulders heated up slightly as you started to blush. 

“What happened in the dream?” 

“You…” As much as you wanted to continue talking, your words shifted into a whimper. “Please, more,” you whimpered. 

“You haven’t earned it yet.” His words were sharp, and even the reprimand turned you on. “What was your dream about?” You knew then that you weren’t going to get away from this. You were going to have to tell him what his role was in your subconscious. 

“You, father.” You couldn’t help the whimper, again. “You took me, on a pew. It had been after a service. I… I was the last of the congregation here. I woke up, and I could still feel your hands on my body. I wanted nothing more than your hands on every inch of me.” You felt him grind against your hips slightly, before he kissed your neck. “I looked up some pornography, and pleasured myself to the idea of you performing the acts I saw.” 

All of which was the truth. Even if you were slightly mortified, it only added a layer of desire to the entire situation. His voice was in your ear, then. 

“What did you imagine me doing to you?” he directed you. A second finger slipped into your slit, a third one tracing the edge of you. It took a monumental amount of work to focus on his instructions, even as your hips pressed his fingers deeper. 

“This, father. Among other things.” You didn’t know if you could actually specify what you had done, just yet. 

“What other things?” he pressed, his fingers stilling inside you. You were quick to respond, unwilling to let this chance go. 

“Fucking me, with my legs over your shoulders. You spanking me over your lap, and…” A soft whimper. “Sucking you off until you finished in my mouth.” His fingers once again started moving in and against you. You had to take a couple deep breaths when he started moving, trying to keep yourself calm, and not over react. Yet, your toes curled, suddenly overwhelmed with the fact the father was doing so very well pleasing you. This was almost too hot. 

“Father, please. I need your cock in me.” 

“Not before you finish on my fingers,” he responded, his third finger finally slipping into you. Your hips rocked back at just the right angle to hit your G spot right on. His fingers curled the last bit needed to finish. 

You were a bit surprised when you felt tapping against your lips, his fingers damp from your own fluids; the same fingers that had just been inside you. Your lips were easily opened for him, and he slipped his fingers into your mouth. 

It was then that you heard Latin from behind you, clearly some kind of swear. It hadn’t occurred to you that he may be able to speak the dead language, but it was not something that you were too surprised about. 

It was then that you heard his belt slide through the loops of his pants, the leather softly hissing. He moved it around your wrists, quickly securing you from moving too much. Your hands rested at your lower back. You were more at his mercy than ever before. Even still, you couldn’t find it within you to care too much, the idea of being his toy for a little bit hot for you. 

His hand moved back to his cock, using the saliva from your mouth to lube up his cock, before lining up with your slit. 

His cock pressing against you was enough for you to finally press back against the man, sliding him into you with ease. It was all you could do at the moment, and his moan was louder music than you’d ever managed before. He filled you so very perfectly. You tightened around him for a moment, trying to breathe deeply. You just wanted him to fuck you deeply, and well. 

His chest moved back to your back, trapping your arms between your back and his chest. His lips were against your lips, and he gently sucked your ear lobe into his mouth, biting on it for just a moment. 

His thrusts increased at last, a moan dropping from his lips. 

“Do you have anything else to confess?” He softly asked, trying to keep up the rouse. His fingers moved to your clit, not yet playing with it, just pressing against it as a promise. 

“No, father,” you quickly replied, trying to not moan too much. His fingers responded with an easy rate on your clit, working you up quickly.

“Good,” he praised you. The word slipped under your skin, warming you from the inside out. “Very, very good,” he praised again, when he realized it made you clench around him. It was all you needed to cum over his cock, whimpering as you pressed your as back against his pelvis. You wanted every part of his cock in you, as your muscles spasmed around him. 

You did moan too loudly, and Father Ford finished inside you soon after, only a few thrusts behind you. 

You felt his lips pressing against your shoulder, something that was almost too sweet after what had just happened. You weren’t going to complain, but it was extremely, surprisingly kind,and you couldn’t help the shiver that ran through your body. He pulled back after a few moments, slipping your panties up, and your skirt down. He tucked himself in after a moment, and he sat down, his voice half wrecked. 

“If you ever need to make another confession, though I hope you do not, please do not hesitate to find me.” He winked at you, and you knew exactly what he meant by his words. 

**Author's Note:**

> Alex Hirsh, if you read this, I'm so sorry. I'm so, so sorry. You just made aa sexy man.


End file.
